Varia Halloween  Squalo's Revenge
by Renoisms
Summary: A reluctant Squalo accompanies the rest of the Varia to a halloween party, His lover and boss Xanxus has made him wear an embarrassing but revealing costume and Squalo decides to use that to his advantage to get his lover jealous. Yaoi XS


**Hey guys! This is my first fic on here and my first lemon so I apologise for any grammar errors and I'm also aware that the tense I write in changes. Anyways I'm posting it here to see if people like the idea and to take on board any advice and I'll re-publish with the errors corrected at a later date!**

**This a Xanxus/Squalo one-shot and contains yaoi so if you don't like I suggest you turn away now.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters here though I'd love to have a Xanxus under my bed xD**

A Varia Halloween!

"Voiiiiii! Can someone please tell me how we got involved in this?" Squalo rubbed his temples as he followed his 'friends' up the long, long driveway that lead to the Giglio Nero Mansion. "I mean, does Nosaru really need us to attend his party?"

He glanced over at his boss, who also happened to be his lover. His crimson eyes were narrowed into a sharp glare and his lips pulled into a sneer. Squalo chewed his lip; his raven haired lover was especially hot when he was angry…which was most of the time.

Xanxus gave a gruff sigh, looking less than happy about the situation himself. "I don't want to be around that trash as much as you do, but it's free food and alcohol and I'd never hear the end of it from Lussuria if we didn't go. Then I'd have shoot him.

Squalo nodded and fidgeted with his costume, shifting slightly uncomfortable. It was humiliating dressing up in such a costume, Xanxus had pretty much hand-picked the cat suit and requested- no demanded that he wear it. The black leather clung to his lithe frame like a second skin, not leaving much to the imagination and two little black ears protruded from his silver mane. He looked hot and he knew it, but to go out like this, well let's see how much his lover will regret his choice when he attracts all those lustful stares. Squalo smirked to himself, yes; tonight could prove to be fun after all.

Xanxus himself, well he made no effort at all. A simple black half-mask was all that was different from his usual attire. Levi had opted for a generic Frankenstein, Belphagor and Fran had teamed up with a devil/angel get up and Mammon had used illusions to appear transparent like a ghost. Lussuria, well he was a very unconvincing Gladiator.

The odd looking group arrived at their destination, cheesy music already reaching their ears from beyond the walls of the Giglio Nero home. After being cleared by the guards at the door, they entered the reception room and were directed to the grand hall.

They certainly had gone all out, streamers and balloons were everywhere. Orange, black, purple and red decorated every door, window and surface. Shiny confetti was scattered on the floor, and fancy lights danced in rhythm to the music.

"This is fantastic!" Lussuria was in his element and Squalo rolled his eyes. He turned to Xanxus who was looking around disinterested. Bel and Fran were quick to position themselves at the banquet table and pick at the food.

"I'm getting a drink." Xanxus grumbled and grasped his lovers arm to pull him along with him. He pushed his way past people, ignoring the angry protests and timid insults. That was until a little guy dressed in purple with a fedora appeared in front of him.

"Hey you guys made it!" The pimp flashed a toothy grin. His head tilted to the side revealing a glimpse of pink hair that had been pulled back behind his head. Xanxus just grunted and pushed him aside.

"Well aren't you nice!" Squalo retorted, earning an increase in grip on his arm. "You know that was our little host Nosaru, you could get us kicked out."

"I thought you didn't want to be here anyways."

He was right, Squalo didn't want to come here at all but now, now he had plan to make his boss/lover squirm and regret the day he forced him to dress like a cheap whore. He let himself be dragged to the bar and accepted the glass of liquor pushed under his nose. It smelt foul and tasted like paint stripper but it left a warm feeling in his middle.

After another thirty minutes of Xanxus scowling at everyone and everything and a few glasses down his throat, Squalo had had enough. It was time.

"Voiiiii! You can stay here and hate the world if you like, but I'm going to dance." He pulled away from his lover and stalked toward the dance floor, adding a rather feminine sway to hips and enjoying the feeling of a pair of crimson eyes burning a hole in his back.

Positioning himself so that Xanxus would get a full view but not so that he was sticking out, Squalo started to dance. It was awkward to begin with, he never danced but he took note of the people around him and closed his eyes to concentrate on the beat of the music around him. His slow robotic movements suddenly became more natural. He swayed his hips and raised both arms above his head, throwing his head from side to side as the beat took over.

Xanxus swirls the dark alcoholic liquid around in the bottom of his glass before tipping it into his mouth. Smacking his lips his eyes flick towards the crowd of dancers, zeroing in on his silver haired beauty. Of course he would never admit such a thing. His eyes narrow as he watches _his _lover manoeuvre his body in a seductive fashion, dipping down to the floor and springing back up almost gracefully.

The heat was beginning to get to Squalo and he quickly realised that his cat suit was not made for dancing. He pulls down the zip at the front to let in some air, revealing a v-shape of creamy flesh, glistening with a light layer of sweat. His movements become more erotic, rolling his hips and running his hands down the smooth leather. He slowly rotates down to the floor and then back up again.

Across the room Xanxus's knuckles were white from the death grip he had on his glass as he watches Squalo's lewd display on the dance floor. Did he not know how unbelievably edible he looked right now? Xanxus just wanted to go over and take him right there in front of the whole party. He had more control than that though. Too bad his dick didn't agree as his pants started to become a little crowded. He bit his lip hard and subtlety adjusted himself.

Happy that he had Xanxus's attention, Squalo brought a finger to his lips and started to lather it with his tongue. He sensed numerous eyes on him but was beyond caring and even returned a few lustful stares.

Xanxus was _not _happy. How dare that little bitch dance like that! Then his angry red eyes locked with pale playful eyes. Squalo removed his finger from that sinful mouth and gestured with it in a 'come hither' fashion. Xanxus snapped, he crushed the glass in his hand, sending shards flying to the floor and marched his way over to his grinning lover. Without a word he grabbed a handful of silver hair and pulled, yanking Squalos head back. He started pulling a delighted Squalo out of the room and threw him against the stairs.

He pins the swordsman with his knees on his shoulders, crotch pressed into his face. Squalo wastes no time in nuzzling his nose into the growing bulge in his bosses' pants, earning a low growl. Xanxus presses harder, cutting off the air supply and long fingers dig into his thighs. Chuckling, he removes himself; crawling backwards so his face hovers over the silverette's flushed one.

"Do I need to remind you who you belong to?" Xanxus's voice was husky and sent shivers up Squalo's spine.

Xanxus bends his head down and begins to roughly kiss his lovers neck, whose eyes drifted closed; drowning in the erotic pleasure and anticipation. Xanxus's mouth worked wonders on his neck, nipping and sucking on the pale flesh. To his dismay, Xanxus pulls away but Squalo's eyes remained shut, waiting for his next move. Xanxus had complete control. There was nothing Squalo could do to change that fact; there was nothing he _wanted_ to do to change it.

Squalo finds his zipper being hastily pulled down, ending just below his navel. The upper part of his suit is then pushed off his shoulders and Xanxus is quick to deliver a vicious bite to the exposed flesh, drawing blood that was just as quickly licked away. Squalo hissed at the slight sting and glared up at his lover. Xanxus ignored Squalo's angry looks and proceed to nip at his collarbone, leaving a trail of little red marks in his wake.

Squalo's erection was painfully pressing against the leather confines by now and he attempted to relieve some of the pressure my rolling his hips up to meet Xanxus', only to be forcefully shoved back down. He grunted in annoyance then arched his back as a tongue flicked across one of his nipples, swirling around the pink nub before being sucked into a hot mouth.

"Nnnng!"

The other nipple is given the same treatment before Squalo finds his pants being yanked down his legs. Xanxus is pleased to see that the silver swordsman neglected to wear underwear, his long manhood stretching upwards, angry, red and begging for attention. He gazed at his beautiful lover sprawled against the stairs; his skin had a delightful pink tint to it and a light layer of glistening sweat. His abused lips were parted as he gasped in shaky breaths and his eyes were glazed and hooded.

Xanxus placed his hands on Squalo's knees and pushed his legs apart, groaning at the sight before him. He started to lick at the swordman's milky thighs, adding little bites here and there; purposely ignoring the throbbing cock just inches away that was already leaking pre-cum.

"Voiiiii! Stop fucking teasing and get on with it!" Squalo snapped down at his lover. He was incredibly turned on and needed release.

Xanxus replied with a sharp bite, yet again drawing blood from the frustrated man below him.

"You fucking bas-hunnnnng!" Squalo swallowed his protest as he found his member surrounded by moist heat and looked down to see Xanxus peering back at him under charcoal lashes, a mischievous glint in his eye. The swordsman nearly came right there!

"Fuck!"

Xanxus was using his tongue to massage the head as he slipped the flesh past his lips and deep into his throat, swallowing any offerings of pre-cum that were given. His hand snaked up to tweak at the swollen nubs on Squalo's chest.

Squalo was in heaven, the sensations were fantastic and he could feel himself nearing release. His panting became more ragged and expletives tumbled out of his lips more frequently. Just as he felt the tightening in his stomach, Xanxus pulled off and grab the base of his cock firmly causing the silverette to mewl at the loss.

"Not yet!" Xanxus simply stated and then started hastily removing his own clothes. Then pulling Squalo up to his feet he quick spun him around, and the swordsman found himself yet again pressed against the stairs though this time his cock painfully jabbed into one of the steps.

"Voiii! Stop manhandling me!" The plea came out weaker than he wanted it too, probably due to the fact a part of Squalo like being manhandled by his ruthless lover.

Xanxus chuckled behind him and leant over, presenting two fingers to Squalo's lips. Squalo wanted to retort something about 'prepping him for once' but thought better of it and took the digits into his mouth, soaking them thoroughly with his saliva.

Satisfied, Xanxus pulled them away and spread the swordman's ass cheeks then mercilessly inserted them both into him. Squalo grunted as the fingers made quick work of lubricating his insides, twisting and spreading.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and Squalo whimpered at the loss. His loss was short-lived though as Xanxus's thick cock pressed against his entrance, the pulsing head just pushing past the ring of muscle. With one heavy thrust, he was completely filled and squirmed getting used to the intrusion.

Xanxus moaned, his lover was as tight as ever and he couldn't wait to fuck him through the stairs. His fingers grasped the swordman's hips and he pulled out slightly before rocking forward forcefully.

"Nnngh! Aaah!"

Xanxus started pounding into his lovers tight heat at an amazing pace, his nails digging into the pale hips, marring the skin. Their skin slapped and slid together, sweat soaking their hair. Squalo's cries were getting louder and Xanxus was very pleased with himself, but he wanted more from his lover.

"Who do you belong to?" He ground out, grabbing a fistful of silver hair!

"Gnngh! Ah! F-Fuck off!"

Xanxus yanked at the hair and delivered a brutal thrust in response.

"Voiii! YOU! Fuck…gah!"

"That's better! Ah ah yes! Nnnngh!" Xanxus emptied himself with force into the swordsman, squeezing his eyes shut and bruising Squalo's hips in his death grip.

Squalo was quick to follow after feeling Xanxus's seed splash his insides and came with loud groan, making a mess on the stairs.

The two collapsed together, sticky with sweat and semen. Squalo smirked to himself.

Mission accomplished.

.

.

.The End….

Cracky bonus ending below:

.

The next morning a sleepy Nosaru awoke from his spot on one of the sofas, the place was a complete tip and many guests were passed out here and there. His fedora hat was missing and he was barefoot. His pink hair stuck out in all directions and his jacket was wrinkled. He gave himself a mental pat on the back as the party was success it seemed. He stretched and grimaced at the cramp in his neck, probably from sleeping at an awkward angle and headed out into foyer with the intention of going straight to bed. He approached the stairs in a tired daze and put his foot on the first step. Two steps up his foot landed in something cold and wet and upon inspection Nosaru found it was a white slimy substance. What the hell? He shrugged and continued off to bed. The cleaners could handle whatever is was.


End file.
